Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a control method of the image processing apparatus, and a program and, more particularly, is suitable when it is used to import destination data into an image processing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In the related arts, an image processing apparatus such as a digital multifunction apparatus or the like has a function for converting a scanned document into electronic data and transmitting the electronic document to an arbitrary transmission destination by E-mail and a function for performing a file transmission (SMB transmission or the like).
There is a case where the destination data at the time of transmitting the electronic document by E-mail or file-transmitting it is stored in an address book managed in the image processing apparatus. When the destination data is stored in the address book, the destination data can be also classified and stored (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-358864).
The destination data in the address book of the image processing apparatus can be extracted from an external computer terminal via a Web Browser and stored into another image processing apparatus. In the following description, such an operation that the destination data in the address book is extracted is called “export” in accordance with necessity. Such an operation that the extracted destination data is stored into another image processing apparatus is called “import” in accordance with necessity.
It is also possible that communication is directly made between image processing apparatuses without passing through a computer terminal and destination data in an address book of the image processing apparatus is exported and is directly imported into another image processing apparatus (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-33459).
However, there is a case where functions of the address books in two image processing apparatuses A and B differ. For example, it is now assumed that as a function about the address book, the image processing apparatus A has only a function about the address book which can be referred to by everyone. On the other hand, it is assumed that in addition to the function about the address book which can be referred to by everyone, the image processing apparatus B has a function about the address book in which an access can be restricted every user or group in an interlocking relational manner with a user authentication.
In the related arts, when the destination data in the address book stored in the image processing apparatus A is exported and is imported into the image processing apparatus B, the destination data can be imported only into the same address book as that of the image processing apparatus A on an export source side.
For example, the destination data in the address book which has been stored in the image processing apparatus A and can be referred to by everyone is exported and is imported into the image processing apparatus B, the destination data can be imported only into the address book which can be referred to by everyone.
Therefore, in the case where the image processing apparatus A is replaced by the image processing apparatus B, the following process has to be performed. That is, after the destination data was manually imported into the address book existing hitherto, the destination data has to be moved to an address book which is newly added (address book in which an access can be restricted on a group unit basis or the like in an interlocking relational manner with a user authentication). Thus, a troublesomeness which is required for export and import of the address book increases.
The invention is made in consideration of the foregoing problem and it is an aspect of the invention to reduce a troublesomeness which is required when exporting/importing an address book (destination data) between image processing apparatuses.